Neighbors
by TheTinyestOne
Summary: The Weasleys have new neighbors.
1. Chapter 1

Neighbors

TheTinyestOne

_Dedicated to:  
The lovely Alexander,  
whom I know knows the  
step from mates to lovers  
All too well.  
He provided the inspiration,  
I provided the words. _

Shock, was the emotion that was emulating from Ron Weasley at this particular moment. The weasley family had new neighbours, this was to be expected of course, since the owners of number 4 Ross Street, had moved to Hogsmeade. But the new occupants were, well, Ron weasley didn't like his new neighbours very much.  
Now, you may think this is odd, surely the weasleys had never met their new neighbours before? But unforunately they had. Infact, Ron Weasley and his wife Hermione had gone to school with both the adults that had moved in, and their children went to Hogwarts togethor. But they had never liked eachother, actaully that statement is a massive understatement. All through school Ron and Hermione weasley had battled a long war with their new neighbour.  
The Malfoys had moved in next door. Draco Malfoy, was possibly the biggest jerk Ron Weasley had ever met. He had saved his life twice when they were seventeen. So this had eased their relations very slighty.

Very, very slightly.

Ron, was now standing on the doorstep of number four ross street, mouth agape as Draco Malfoys wife made small talk with Hermione. His son, who was the same age as Ron's eldest child Rose, was no where to be seen at this point. But the fact that Malfoy and his wife had moved in was enough to shock Ron into speechless-ness. Rose and her brother Hugo were behind their parents arguing about a quidditch move they had seen at the game they had all gone to the previous night, when Scorpius Malfoy finally appeared in all his glory. His appearence almost gave Ron a heart attack, because in blur of red hair his only daughter threw herself at her best friend and housemate. Hermione to her credit looked more bemused, than angry, Ron was now reduced to spluttering. Rose ignored this, through Scorpius Malfoy ran a hand through his shoulder length blonde hair, with a nervous glance at Ron, he followed Rose on the lawn and she pulled at his hand.

"Scorch! You didn't tell me you were moving to my street?! A warning would have be nice." Rose laughed ignoring everyone staring at them.

"Well, I didn't exactly know where you lived, Rose, my owl goes to your house not me.." Scorpius explained, as Rose threw the head of flower she pulled off a bush on her side on the house turned to Hermione, looking confused.  
"Their friends?"  
"Yes, Ron, they have been since the first time they ever met. Just hit it off." Hermione explained. Ron grunted and turned to face The malfoys again. After the pleasntries had been exchanged, Rose headed off home, quickly to get a piece of homework to show Scorpius. as soon as his daughter was out of sight Ron grabed Scorpius by the fore arm, and glared at him.

"Listen, you stay away from my Rose, friends and thats it," At that Ron followed his wife back to his house, and left Scorp standing there bemused.

* * *

"Your dad warned me off you," He mentioned to Rose. Rose raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Yeah, that sounds like Dad,"  
"He's a bit ..scary..isn't he?"  
"Aww are you worried? I'll protect you," Rose shot back, micheviously, winding her long white arms around his neck.  
"None of that cheek, Red," He said dipping his head down, and kissing her, as his hands began to explore her long red tresses. As they heard the front door, they quickly pulled away, only slightly breathless.  
"So that homework, Scorch?"  
"Oh yeah, I thought that was just an excuse to get me alone," He said, watching her walk in front of him down the hall and up the stairs, she really did have a capitivating..

"Well yeah, but..I do actaully need help on Anicent Runes," She mumbled regretfully, as she open the last door in the hall way, the sign on it read 'Rose Weasley's Room, Go away Hugo,' and she had charmed it to flash blue and silver. Their house colors. The room itself was large, and had the most interesting array of decorations Scorpius had ever seen. There were maps on the one wall, the same one that had a large dresser with a huge antique looking mirror on it. He could see pots of make up all over it, Lipsticks, eyeshadows, and eyeliners. There was a large picture of Her entire family (He breifly wondered how they managed to fit in camera range- there were so many of them) he could see Albus, waving at him, Hugo was at the front, not looking very old at all, maybe 8 or 9. Rose looked very cute, her red hair short in little bob round her face. He grinned, and moved his eyes on to her elegant white bedside table, their was a photo of them on it. She was on his back, as he ran down to the lake, racing Al and their mate Sam. They had won, Kie had taken the photo, Scorpius had almost ran him over, because he had gotten right in front of him trying to get the photo.

"I love that photo," Rose said, picking it up and gazing at fondly, watching herself cling to Scorpius' back. Putting the photo down, she walked over to a large desk, Scorpius could see a huge pinboard covered completely, just above it. He grinned, seeing homework pinned on it, millions of photos of friends and her large family. Scorpius could see letters from him pinned up there as well. Her desk was a mess, however the rest of the room was freakishly tidy.

"Clean freak, much?" Rose poked out her little pink tounge at him. He slipped his finger out to grasp it, but they connected with her own little hand instead. She grinned, god, Scorpius loved that grin. The way her entire face lit up and it looked as though her face was going to slipt open she grinned any wider. She antched her hand, back, dancing out of his arms which were ready to wrap around her  
. "Naughty, better not let my Daddy catch you doing that," Rose laughed, red hair swinging as she sat down at her desk.  
"No, When are you going to tell them? My parents know, they were fine with it" Rose turned to face him, rolling her pretty blue eyes at him.  
"Did you see my dads face when he saw it was your family had moved in? I thought we were gonna have to make a emergency trip to St. Mungos, Scorch, lets save him the heart attack," He knew better then to push this, so he dropped it, fighting wouldn't get them anywhere. He faked a smile.  
"Lets see this homework then, '  
"Nah I can think of better things to do," She said, worming her way into his arms once more, and pressing lips against the hollow of his collarbone. Without warning, she laid a small lot of kisses along it.  
"Women, you will be the death of me," He growled picking her up and dumping her on her own bed.

-

* * *

"You trust him up there with our Rosie?!" Hermione couldn't help but be amazed at hpw her husband could court a heart attack over something as simple as her eyes at Ron, she smiled dryly.

"Ron, honey I trust them perfectly well. He is such a nice boy, and our Rose and him are just friends," This comment made Ron spulter and pull at his already receeding hair with some force. Cooly, Hermione Weasley watched as his face changed colors. Evidently her words weren't much comfort.

"We were just friends," Hermione laughed, leaving her husband stumped as her followed after her with his mouth hanging open as she pulled the wet washing out of the machine, and went out their house to the backyard.

"Butt...but...but.. it's idfferent he's a malfoy!" Watching as his wife set down her washing on the garden stand for such things. At this point, Hermione spun around, and Ron recoiled as she put her hand son her hips, and glared at him. A glare that still scared the daylights out of him after twenty five years of marriage.  
"I mean, I know they are reformed...but he is still ..." At this point, Ron temporarily lost the abilty to speak, as his wife's very quick spellwork temporarily rendered him dumb. With Ron slienced Hermione quietly went back to hanging out her washing. Stil fuming at her husbands prejudices, everyone else had manged to let it die. Apart from Roanld Weasley. Her stupid arrongrant prat of a husband, still fuming Hermioen hung up the last sheet, and spun around to see her husband kneeling down begging. Maybe not so stupid afterall.

"Ronald, you are going to have to get over this silly little thing, they are our new neighbours Ron,"

"Of all the places in the wordl. Why here?"

-

"I've missed you, Red,"  
"Yeah well, I create feeling in others that they couldn't possibly understand,"  
"Like hatred?"  
"Oh, ha ha ha, Malfoy, you know you love me,"  
"Damn right I do,"


	2. Chapter 2

Neighbours 

Chapter Two

As she sat there in his backyard weaving a daisy chain between her long white fingers, Scorpius found himself once more wondering what on earth he had done to deserve Rose Weasley. He watched sliently as her red hair danced in the summer breeze, and glittered and shone in the early summers sun. Her long white legs streched out in front of her, slowly gaining more freckles in the suns harsh glare, her shorts that barely covered anything,and the binki top she wore to go swimming in their new pool. Though Scorpius had wondered what t he massive hole in ground was for. Rose had explain that it was a muggle contraption used to cool down in the summertime. With this explained Scorpius had quickly gone out and brought a pair of swimming togs, he had to take Rose with him of course, not having had any expirence with shopping with muggle money. They were lying on these chairs that Rose had transfigured from sticks trying to catch the suns rays before jumping into the cold pool.

Scorpius couldn't help but comtinplate just how attractive she wondered breifly if she knew herself, before deciding that she musn't know, cause why would she be dating a smuck like him if she understood what kind of appeal she held for the oposite sex.

"Knut for you thoughts, Scorch,?" Scorpius jumped about amile into the air, as Rose broke into his thought about how appealing she was. He could already feel the blush rising on his skin, grinning cheekily, he pulled her in aqs if to kiss then.

SPLASH!

Then she was in the pool. Scorpius Malfoy had just signed his own death warrant, he was sure of it. She had that realy evl look in hjer eyes, the she had gotten in first year when she had come across the seventh years cornering Scorpius, trying to get him to admit that he was muggle born hater. Scorpius knew that look was dangerous, there was only one thing left to do. That was to run, as fast possible, so he did that.

Evidenly not fast enough, he thought as he broke the waters surface. Her hands were on his shoulders, and he could feel her body aginst his, infact he could feel her breasts aginst his face as she held him under water. Well, at least he'd die happy.

-

"Rose?"

"Yeah, Mrs Malfoy,"

"Do you intend to let my son drown?"

"Yes,"

"well, Im sure you have a good reason, Rose, but I'm afraid I do need my son. So if you would like to just let him go,"

"I suppose," Said the red head, mock-sadness filling her face, as she let Scorch Malfoy up, where he came spluttering, desperate for his breathe to come.

"Red, were you trying to kill me."

"You pushed me in the water, Scorch," Astonia Malfoy cleared her throat pointedly as the fight between lovers began to escalate. They paused, to stare at Scorch's mother, she never interupted unless it was important, she enjoying there lovers spats as much as they did.

"Scorpius, love, Kie, Al, and Sam are here, apparently they would like to use the pool," She explained, and with that three teenagers rounded the corner and slipped through the fence, and Rose jumpe douta the pull to go greet em. Scorpius however remained in the pool watching them approach lazily. Kie, or Kieran as the adults knew him, had grown again, he was hitting the six three mark now. He hadn't bothered to cut his hair either he noticed. Instead he had choosen to let his hand a mess around his face. Scorpius smirked, as his mother began her speech, offering to cut it for him. Kie's dark hair went curly when it his ears and it didn't really look any good. Scorpius suspectes he kept it long to annoy Rose, who tended to annoy the boys about their hair. It hadn't been so bad when they were in their early hogwarts years, but as they got older, Rose got more concerned about looks. Over there fifth form summer, she had changed completely. She was still there cool tom boy friend. But she had grown breasts for one thing, then there was the make up, and suddenly Scorch and her mates were fighting boys who hit on her. It was around then that she started to take care of her hair.

Sam Chang was Scorchs best friend after Rose, of course. Much quieter that the loud boisertous Kie and eqaully loud Al Potter. Sam was a half blood, his mother had gone to Hogwarts with Scorchs father and Rose's family. He had inheirited his mothers asian looks, but his fathers quiet sensibilty. He was incredibly smart rivalling Rose and scorch in all his usbjects. His dark hair had streaks it, now, as he grinned, his teeth flashed and ripped off his shirt. Within seconds he was in the pool.

"Man, make a splash much ?"

"Do you know how hot it is out there, Scorch?" Within that, he strode forward. Man hugs, were there speciallity. They had been known to have them in the common room, middle of Quidditch games, everywhere. Much to the rest of their groups disgust. Today, however both Al and Kie jumped in and job the man l,ove moment. Rose, however sat on the side of the pool and obsevred the man love, whilst dangling those fantastic legs in the pool. With a sigh, she slide slowly into the pool. He could remember when he first noticed those legs.

_This could not be Rose Weasley... Rose did not look like that. _

"_What the hell happened to Rose over summer?!" Kie muttered under his breath to Sam and Scorch. They both nodded immeadilty thinking of the Rose as she was before summer, with her hair straggly, and uncared for. Her face spotty, her walk slightly mannish. The Rose who frequetly had dirt in her hair, on her face. The Rose ho drew on her pants, their tom boy best friend, with the temper and Quidditch skillds to rival her famour family. _

_This was not that Rose. _

_This new, Rose...was amazing._

_For one, she was wearing a skirt. How had he never noticed those legs before?! He was very aware of the fact she was female now. Those legs, they had him hyponisted. _

_The way they just kept on going, and going, and going. _

_Till it got to that very small skirt. Such a small skirt. Seriously...Did she want them to stare? _

_Then, she turned around, and Scorch was amazed to see that with that very small demin skirt Reose was wearing a lovely blue shirt, and ...HOLY CRAP!_

_When the hell did those get there?!_

_Those two notable bulges on her chest!_

_Shouldn't she be covering thenm up?! Does she want everyone to stare?! _

_The three boys turned to look at Rose, and said simutasously. _

"_Oh no fricking way, you can not be our Rose," _

_Then she hit them. Not a suprise really. _

Before Scorpius knew it, the sun was setting on a wonderful day, playing football with his friends, watching Rose teach Sam how to dive, and watching amused as his mother did some handy spell work on Kie's hair. Now short, really, really, short. It was hilarious, however as the sun set, and the group proceed inside, with the exception of Rose and (who had to go home for a family dinner). Kie let out a low whistle as they watch her walk away a towel around her togs, and her shorts in hand.

"She's the HOTTEST girl I have ever seen man. I'd actaully be jealous, if it wasn't for her horrible temper man," Scorch ground his teeth, as he disapeared to change, Samn and Kie followed. Clapping him on the shoulder, Sam grinned at him.

"Man don't get upset you wanna go to the bowl tonight? We can bring Rose she reckons she has the mean new rick to show us,"

"Thats a good idea, man, it's handy she lives nextdoor, Kie won't have to go get her on the carpet no more," Kies's slightly illegal flying carpet, mixed with a also illegal dislusion charm was how the group kept in touch. Al usually just borrowed the invisibilty cloak and flew. With his mothers permission not his fathers. Al and Scorch had found out the hand way in fourth year that Harry Potter as the head of the auror department did NOT approve of their advventures. So instead they told Ginny, her michevous streak not dulled by adulthood. Scoripus raised hiw pales eyebrows, pulling on his jeans. He hadn't been to the bowl in awhile, the bowl was the groups favorite skating place. Irt was meant as a skate park, but it was sitauated in an town dominated by elderly people, so no one ever went there. It wasn't too far from Scorchs old house, which was how he had found it.

"I'll get Rose tonight," He suggested a whicked smile on his face. "I wouldn't recommend waiting for us though,"

His lips pressed against hers, onbe hand in her hand, fingers intwined with the soft red curls, the other hand had found its way to her thigh, and had began hoisting her leg up to wrap around his. Breathless, they apused, Not able to see, the night had no moon, but he knew her well enough to know that her face was flushed, and that her lips were swollen. Thats when the light on the proch came on.

"Fuck, run Scorch, I'll cover up for us," A quick kiss, and he was gone, obver then fence and ducking behind. Trying to hide his heavy breathing, if that was Rose's father they were absoluted dead meat. Dead, and six feet under, not to mention that the delicate truce that had sprung up between Ron weasley and Draco Malfoy would be destroyed. Scorcpius' own father would kill him if that happened. Soft footsteps could be heard, and releif flooded through Scorpius, Ron was a big solid man, he would have quite heavy steps. This was either Hugo or Hermione, both so much better than Ron weasley.

"Hugh, what are doing up so late?" Said Rose, bossily, sounding very simlar to a young Hermione Weasley, who was the bossiest little know it all according to his father. Rose was very much like her, brillant academically, in everything but charms. She had her furious temperment, which Scorch was the only one who could put with it. Even Al, Sam and Kie fled when her ears went red, but Scorch knew the trick to calming her down, it was unbelieavble simple. But you had to execute it very carefully, elsewise she would get into her stride and then even he was doomed to listen to her rant for the next merlin knows how long. The trick was to0 take her in your arms, and kiss both eyelids and then her lips, very slowy, and carefully. If you didn't do it at exactly the right time, you were screwed. The right point was when she paused to catch her breathe before her rant, she would close her eyes and let out a sigh. Then was the time to strike.

"Heard you panting, I thought you were trouble," Answered Hugo, quietly, and there was a russle of fabric as he slide his wand back into his pajama pocket. Scorch could alsm=ost hear Rose rolling her eyes. All that panic forr her idiot little brother.

*

A word from our author:

And TheTinyestOne has this to say: How come it is so easy to write a thousand words for this, but not an essay on an obesity epidemic? And I am on the look out for a beta so any voluteeners contact me please :).

As you can tell I'm sure I had a fairly serious case of writers block for this chapter. So sorry it is not at its best. Im already working on three. SO it should be better.

Read and review, my ducks :)

TheTinyestOne.


	3. Chapter 3

Neighbors

_Dedicated to my lovely Alexander, _

_Good luck with your one exam you lucky bugger. _

_I have four,_

_Thefore this chapter goes to you,_

_Who has studied more than me,_

_But has less exams, _

_I love you,_

Chapter Three

So Hugo knew, well, in Scorpius opinon this wasn't a bad thing. He had been telling Rose she needed to tell her family all long. But to Rose it was the essence of trouble itself. If her father were to find out, she was screwed. Infact, if her father out about all of what she and Scorch were doing, she may as well, lock her self in a tower now. Because it would take about 2.3 seconds for him to lock her there himself. But explaining this to Scorch was proving difficult. After all, his perfect family had taken it so well. Even considering the family issues between malfoys' and weasleys'. No, this was the one thing that Scorpius would never understand about her. He got everything else, he mircalous transformation from tomboy to beauty queen in fifth year, not because she turned vain. But because she was sick of boys looking straight past her to see Molly, her older cousin (older by half month). She was still a female, who needed to be noticed after all, even her mother had a transformation in her day.

Scorpius knew everything about her, every bad haircut, how she got the scar on knee thats shaped ;like a heart- in a whacked out physcopathic way (she had been knocked over in the surf when she was nine, and landed on a shell the same shape).

But Rose knew he wouldn't get this, so sitting here arguing about it by the skate bowl, was just a waste of time. It was utterly pointless, and time wasting to the point that time was beginning to go backwards.

"Scorpius, we have been over this. I cannot tell my father. It is worth more than my life. I swear,"

Then that line appeared on his forehead, and she knew he was not going to drop it. So, with out a backwards glance she picked up her board and dropped into the bowl, to join Kie, Al and Sam. Who were happily ignoring their lover's spat. As she dropped, she heard his fustrated swearing behind her, and as she ground to stop, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her most useful muggle device. Her MP3 player, and to the duclet tones of slipknot she began to skate. Afterall, Scorch just needed time to cool down, and needed time to douse her weasley temper. They were both had some anger issues, through his was as slow as hers was quick. He'd needed a couple hours to cool down, She knew that next time she wouldn't let him get this worked up before distracting him. That was the way to deal with his temper, but it was only to be used rarely since he would catch on otherwise.

No, it was best just to leave him to cool down. He would get over this stupid need to have acceptance as more than a friend from her family.

The last person Scorpius Malfoy expected to see when he opened the front door of his house was Hugo Weasley dressed in shorts and a chuddley cannons shirt, and not looking pleased to be there.

"Mum wants to know if you could please wake up Rose, cause neither she or I can managed it. Shes says if you do it, she'll feed you," Hugo said this all in one long breathe as if he knew it off by heart. Wordlessly, he nodded and followed the short red haired boy down the path to the house next door. Before heading upstairs to Roses' room. There he found her, gently snoring her goregeous red hair spread out on the white pillow, like a kind of halo. Her face looked so peaceful, and flawless, it seemed like a crime to jump on her like he had planning too. Instead he gently brushed the curls from her face and whispered in her.

"Wake up beautiful," Outside the bedroom door, Hermione Weasley smiled to herself before heading down the stairs, young love really was beautiful.

Meanwhile, Rose was deep in a memory triggered by Scorpius words.

_Asleep in her big girls bed, lay a sleepy little red haired girl, short curls covering her already freckled face, somehow Ron weasleys little angel had kicked off the blanketss during the night, yet her thumb had remained firmly in leaned over and quietly whispered_

"_Wake up beautiful,"_

_It turned into their little tradition, every weekend morning Ron weasley would creep into his daughters room, and whispered it to her till she awoke, right up until Rose turned sixteen and Ron weasley started to work weekends. _

"Daddy?" She asked eyes not yet open, A hand wiped the hair back out of her face.

"Now, Im offended," Came the voice of Scorpius Malfoy, and Rose sat up as if she been elecouted.

Sure enough, she wasn't going insane he was right there in front of her, and almost as soon as this had clicked in her head the questions began to spill out her mouth.

"Who let you in? What time is it? Does my mum know your here?" Scorpius chuckled, watching her quizical expression.

"Your mum sent Hugo to go get me, to get you up. She figured I might have some expirence in the matter I guess," Rose raised her eyebrows, and Scorpius smiled at her before being shooed from the room by Rose, she needed to dressed without her mother being suspious. The weasleys house was a huge victorian style house, by huge Scorpius mean three storeys plus a basement and an attic. Classic polished wood floors and beautiful wallpaper that was obvisouly fairly new but choosen with such care that you would have thought they had come with the house. His favourite part he had decided apon first veiwing the house was the kitchen, Scorpius had grown up until now in Old Malfoy Manor, a gothic style house errie and dark, the kitchen was in the dungeon, and the handful of time Scorpius had been allowed down there he had hated it.

However, the weasleys kitchen was huge and the best way Scorch could think to describe it was wonderous. It had an oak benchtop, and a big old coal stove that Mrs. Weasley had assured him, they didn't run on coal. There was a table in there as well! Not to mention a huge butlers cuppoard (Mrs Weasley had called it that and he had siomply caught on). This marvelous room was where he was headed. Mrs. weasley was an amazing cook (this he had learnt through many many lunches on the train to Hogwarts) and today Hugo had revealed she was making Scorchs favorite strawberry fritters.

"Did you get her up?" Asked Mrs Weasley turning to face him as he slide into a seat at the table. Mrs Weasley had slightly frizzy brown gray hair, and the nicest smile Scorch had seen on anyone but his Granma Malfoy. She wasn't normally home but Rose had told him that she had taken the summer off to spend time with her and Hugo.

"Yup, it was much easier that I imagined," Mrs Weasley chuckled, she turned to face her oven again a spatula in one hand and her wand in another.

"Thats' a suprise,"

"What's a suprise, Ma?" There she was, his Rose Weasley, glorious in short shorts and a button up shirt with strawberries on it. They way her outfit clung to her, was pure evil, Scorch was just about salivating. It wasn't the strawberry fritters that Mrs Weasley had just stacked on his plate either. As Mrs Weasley popped the rest of the fritters on a plate in the middle of the plate, she frowned at her only daughter.

"Don't call me that, you know I hate it. Rosie you need to start getting up earlier anyone would think you were up all night the way you sleep," Rose winked at Scorpius as her mother turned to rinse the pan.

"Nonsense, Ma, I'm growing girl I need my sleep," Her mother dropped the pan into the sink with much more force than was needed, and when she turned around Scorpius noticed she was blushing. Rose evidently noticed as well, because she made a funny spluttering sound that he'd only heard a handful of times. One of which was when she had caught Hugo snogging Julie Ottomas from Hufflepuff. Now that had been a funny day.

"Don't call me that, Rose. Tonight your father and I are having Mr and Mrs Malfoy over for dinner, as well as aunty Ginny and Uncle Harry-"

"For a change" Mrs Weasley ignored that, and Scorpius kept his head down and pretneded he was part of the furniture until Mrs Weaslye shoo-ed them into the backyard.

As the pair walked into the yard, Rose beckoned him to come close into a dark corner of the yard, unseeable from her mothers prying eyes.

"You know what Alysa your cousin told me the day we started dating?" Rose wrapped her arms around Scorpius neck, nibbling on the lope of his ear, so he was at her will, melting in her arms. He snaked his arms around her tiny waist, her back finding its way against the garden wall.

"Whats that?" Rose let out a little sigh, one she knew drove Scorch nuts.

"Well.. Alysa pulled me aside and said, Rose, Don;t go there. I heard from Haily that he's got a way with girls he doesn't treat like they mean anything. He can make a good girl go bad,"

"What you say?"

"I'll treat him like he doesn't stand a chance," Scorpius laughed as he dipped his head to kiss her.

-

Okay, so I was aimming for four pages, but, I have my final exams for the university year next week. If I didn't churn out a chapter soon I would started feeling guilty I've been having neighbour dreams all week and that would muck with my results -.-. I don't really feel like this chapter s up to the standard so after exams I will revist it but until then ENJOY. Ohhh, and a special thanks to everyone whop has reveiwed so far, you keep this story alive!

Holly.


End file.
